Fairy Tale
by The Girl in the Striped Scarf
Summary: Somewhat AU. Appalled by the reminder of the sky-eyed man she used to love, Aerith runs off. Memories run through her mind in haste, all reminding her of the fairytale she used to have.


"Fairy Tale"

* * *

**Summary:** (Somewhat) AU. Appalled by the reminder of the sky-eyed man she used to love, Aerith runs off. Memories run through her mind in haste, all reminding her of the fairytale she used to have.

**A.N**. Anyone figure out how Aerith found out about Zack's death? Maybe the 'voice in her head' hinted at his demise. She seemed awfully confused in Gongaga when she met Zack's parents. A little AU, considering that Zack would never have the time to do what he did in this fic, but you never know…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Final Fantasy VII_ and any of its prequels (_Crisis Core, Before Crisis_) referenced/quoted. I don't own the _FFVII 10__th__ Anniversary Ultimania_ or the _Crisis Core Ultimania_ either (which is where I got my research from).

* * *

Fairytales were meant to have happy endings.

The princess was meant to be with her knight in shining armor. Then, they would ride off into the sunset in his golden stallion and spend the rest of their days in merry, peaceful bliss, free of angel-winged dragons and black-suited gremlins who worked for the evilest of them all.

(What? Okay, that was a little mean on the Turks' part, considering the "help" they'd given her over the years. But on the other hand, they were quite the fuss, never leaving her alone, just because she could 'hear things'. So what if she can? Doesn't mean that she's some kind of freak to be experimented on or anything.)

(Sorry. She was still a bit bitter about Hojo's attempt to breed her with an oversized cat. No offence to Red XIII or anything. She loved Red XIII dearly, but regardless of their friendship, she did not feel comfortable being put in such a situation.)

Anyway, she found the image a little weird, now that she thought about it. As nice as the scene would be, she found it a little farfetched and a tad bit overboard. And even if they had that sort of romance for a little while, with him fending off the monsters that treaded her slum church-castle, she really couldn't call it a fairytale. That would make it surreal; a fantasy. It was clear that he _did_ exist and was therefore, _not_ a fantasy conjured up in her head.

Besides, Zack didn't own a horse.

So, she left the image at that. There were much worse things to worry about. The Planet was in trouble. She needed to figure out what the Planet was saying to her. Something about White Materia? Black Materia? Holy? Praying to get Holy?

The fate of the Planet was in her hands. Talk about pressure.

… Okay, maybe, just _maybe_, the world can spare her a few moments. He _was_ important to her, after all. She knew that thinking about it wouldn't confirm whether or not Zack was safe (and… alive) but it did settle her thoughts a little.

And just like that, a dam of memories broke.

* * *

_When he called her 'Mom', Aerith blinked in surprise._

_Did she look like his Mom? He certainly didn't look like her. Maybe he got his looks from his father._

_Puzzled, she leaned in closer. The man mumbled something about 'wanting to help out a friend, but not knowing how to do it'. Something along those lines._

_She called out, "Hell-llooo!"_

_He mumbled a dazed, "Mom?"_

_She tried again. The conversation that followed consisted of him pulling between what he thought was Heaven, and reality. She gave him a few moments to let reality set in. If anyone was thinking that a church in the slums was Heaven, then they definitely were whacked in the head good._

_(Though, it was a nice compliment, she supposed. She spent a lot of time taking care of the flowers in the place and it being called as such made her heart bloom as big as the flowers the unconscious man currently laid on.)_

_Then, he called her an angel._

_Aerith blushed, but she managed to introduce herself to him anyway._

_The man who fell from the sky: he managed to sweep her off her feet already. She didn't get to talk much to people her age, due to circumstances regarding her 'odd' behaviours and abilities, but she found that she liked Zack's company. He was funny. Nice. Comforting to be around. She didn't need to be with him long to realize that she'd found herself a good friend._

_Even the fact that he was a SOLDIER, with sky-coloured eyes, nonetheless – didn't seem to faze her – much. That meant that he was strong enough to protect her, be her bodyguard._

_Not that she would ever ask, of course._

_Maybe that was her biggest mistake. Because if she had, maybe Zack would have said yes. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to leave her side so much._

* * *

Aerith looked down at the rock below her and pursed her lips in thought. Or maybe she was right not to ask. Maybe he found her too clingy and decided to dump her. Perhaps sending eighty-nine letters was too much.

But it couldn't be helped that she was worried for him, right? The voice in her head worried her when it came to him. Like it was warning her that he was neck-deep in trouble and would soon be washed over by tumultuous waves that would ultimately, drown him to death.

But that was a little silly (and perhaps, exaggerating a bit too much). She always fell into the comfort that Zack was indestructible, as shining knights should be. He can survive anything, right?

So… maybe she asked for too much.

Aerith smiled at the memory.

* * *

_She glanced at the flower wagon and frowned, contemplative._

_"Hmm… not quite… what I expected."_

_"Really? I think it's fine," Zack answered, a bit of edge creeping into his tone. "It's all about the flowers anyway."_

_That was easy for him to say; he was the one who made the flower wagon in the first place._

_After a moment of staring at the flower cart once again, she hid a smile behind her features. To be honest, she actually liked the flower wagon._

_But…_

_Crossing her arms across her chest, she turned to the raven-haired SOLDIER and deepened her frown of disapproval. "I want a nicer one."_

_She felt slightly guilty when Zack's face scrunched up in annoyance, but could anyone blame her if they knew the reason why she was doing this?_

_"Stop being so picky," he groaned in exasperation. She turned away, hiding the small smile that crossed her features._

_"A tiny little wish, that's all."_

_"They're tiny, but you have lots, right?"_

_An invitation. "That's right, wanna hear?"_

_Zack brow raised in surprise. "How many you got?"_

_"Hmm…" Counting on her fingers, she replied, "Twenty… three?"_

_She almost giggled when his face exploded with shock. Quickly, he recovered. "Write them down, so I don't forget."_

_It's funny; Aerith was surprised that Zack didn't complain much after that. Even though he was called down to ShinRa after the exchange, it made Aerith's heart stop when she realized that Zack was willing to spend more time with her, despite all the requests that she had for him._

_But she really didn't have twenty-three wishes. (Okay, maybe she did, but to be fair, he _was_ offering.) To be honest, she only had one_ real _wish that she wanted him to __fulfil._

_ To spend more time with him._

* * *

'Unfortunately, that wish was the one wish that didn't come across,' she thought wistfully. 'I wonder where he is now.'

Although Aerith was over Zack (hopefully), she, in all honesty, didn't really want to think about _that_. That was because-

Aerith shook her head. She really was in denial. The voice in her head hinted at it, but surely, it couldn't be true?

She could spend all day thinking about everything she could have done to drive him away. She could sit around, wondering where it all went wrong, and that's why she hasn't seen him in the last few years. She could felt comforted by some false, twisted fantasy where Zack was somewhere in the world, with another girl, but safe from harm. But the reality is, Zack may be de-

"Aerith…"

She didn't bother to look. She knew who it was. "What a shock… I didn't know that Zack was from this town." Might as well get straight to the point.

"You know him?"

Aerith turned. Cloud's eyes were muddled, puzzled. She didn't read too much into them, but she could tell right away that something was wrong. Instead though, she voiced out her answer to his spoken question. "Didn't I tell you? He was my first love." She gave him a small smile.

Cloud stayed silent.

She found it as an invitation to continue. "Zack… SOLDIER 1st Class. Same as Cloud."

Now that she thought about it, both Zack and Cloud were 1st Classes. Did Cloud know Zack?

As if Cloud had read her mind, he answered her unspoken question. "Strange, there aren't many who make 1st Class, but I've never heard of him."

She turned back to the rock to hide her evident disappointment. "That's all right. It's all in the past now. I was just worried because I heard he's been missing."

"Missing?" She could hear the confusion in Cloud's voice. Aerith found this odd. If there weren't a lot of 1st Classes, wouldn't it be a big deal for a 1st Class to go missing? Furthermore, wouldn't he have heard it from someone?

It was a moment before she realized that she never answered Cloud. "I think it was 5 years ago. He went out on a job, and never came back." After a pause, she added, "He loved women, a real ladies' man. He probably found someone else..."

Forcing a smile on her face, she walked in the direction of the blonde SOLDIER. At this point, he looked _horrible_. Was it something that she said?

"Hey? What's wrong?"

A moment of evident confliction passed in Cloud's expression before he answered, "… Poor guy."

Aerith shrugged. "I don't really mind that I haven't heard from him. But I feel for his parents."

The lie hung heavily in the air; it was evident that Aerith _did_ mind and _was_ worried for the guy and both of them knew it. Hoping to ease the tension in the air, Aerith gave Cloud a smile. She could see the jealousy in his face.

Teasingly, she prodded his stiff shoulder. "Are you... jealous? Hmm? Hmmm? Are you, Cloud?" She giggled, but immediately stopped when Cloud turned away.

"I'm kidding." She winced mentally. "I'm sorry."

There was a moment between the two of them, where sparks flew and it was quickly growing into something more. It was treading into dangerous territory.

Aerith turned away before the flames got out of control. "Let's go, Cloud."

"Wait!"

Aerith frowned. What else was there? Never mind the conflict in her head, there was a conflict in her heart every time she looked at the younger man. What was wrong with her?

She smiled slightly. It hurt. "What is it, Cloud?"

He pulled out what seemed to be a staff, from behind his back. He handed it over to her. "The redhead one… Reno, I think he was – wanted to give this to you. I don't really know the significance to it, but…"

Her first thought was how Cloud could have possibly kept the pole in his grasp without her noticing. She wasn't there when Cloud confronted the Turks outside of Gongaga, but she needed supplies. Even when they met up at the outskirts of the jungle town, her thoughts were focused on how she was going to have to deal Holy and Meteor. She didn't expect to be brought to a trip to the past.

That didn't matter. What mattered was that Reno had given this to him. But why?

Aerith glanced over at the pole. It was long and cute, with a large green ball on the top, sprouting little silver-blue wings from its back. Turning it over, she noticed the seven materia slots on the side. It certainly _felt_ like a strong weapon. Plenty better than the Wizer Staff that she found in Mount Corel, that was for sure.

Aerith looked up to thank Cloud, but he was already gone. At the corner of her eye, he caught him talking to Tifa by a nearby hut.

She considered going up there to see what was going on (it looked like those two were going to end up in some kind of quarrel), but something caught her eye, and all traces of coherent thought dissolved in her mind.

A note.

It was tiny, slightly protruding from one of the wings of the magic ball, but it was big enough to leave Aerith wondering why she hadn't noticed it before. Pulling the note out of the wing's grasp, she opened it.

_Aerith,_

_Yo! Reno here. I don't know how much you know, but Zack wanted you to have this._

_And I don't think I was supposed to tell ya this, but Zack had this custom-made for you. Spent a lot of gil on it and everything._

_I think he meant to give this to you in person. Thought I should do the right thing and give this to you. _

_-Reno_

_PS – don't think we'll go easy on you next time we meet._

_PPS – be nice. I mean, Rude's a little sensitive and might take it personally if you kick his ass like you did last time._

"Uh huh," Aerith muttered at Reno's last comment. But she read it over again and flipped it over, hoping to find something else. Information. Perhaps, the truth.

She hoped for too much. She could ask the Turks (because they _were_ going to meet again, that's for sure) next time they see each other, but it would be pointless. The Turks weren't going to tell her anything. Maybe they _didn't_ know anything. Furthermore, the present did nothing to tell her whether or not he was safe.

And once again, she was brought back to the 'fairytale' analogy from earlier. How Zack was her knight and she was a princess in constant need of rescuing.

For reasons unknown, he couldn't come back to save her from whatever peril she may have to face in the near future (because despite her calm composure, there was a small part of her that was scared for her life). But he provided her with an alternative.

A weapon so she could have her own happy ending, _without_ a knight in shining armor.

"Thank you," Aerith whispered up at the sky that reminded her too much of her former prince. The wind that breezed by carried her words over. Hopefully, it would reach his ears. Somehow. It sounded ridiculous, but she felt like the wind could do it and that, by the end of the day, he would have heard her words of gratitude.

"Hey, what's that?"

Aerith jumped. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Tifa and Cloud standing behind her, both with looks of confusion and scrutiny on their faces.

There was an obvious tension in air, due to the incident regarding Zack's parents. But luckily, everyone knew better than to mention it.

"Umm… Reno gave it to me. Apparently it was a present from an old friend. Not Reno," she added when she caught Tifa's teasing look.

She laughed. "I'm kidding. Reno's…" Tifa made a face. "No offense, but I don't really see you two together."

Aerith looked over at Cloud, who already was looking like he was dreading the conversation that was about to come up. Whenever the three of them were put in a team, Cloud always tended to walk slightly ahead of them to avoid the inevitable girl talk that came right after. "It's fine, Cloud. I don't like Reno that way!"

With Tifa's ears within hearing range, Aerith did not dare repeat her teasing words from before. As fun as it was to play with Tifa and Cloud, she knew her limits. She'd do it later, when the tension wasn't as thick and when her playful teasing wouldn't push Tifa and Cloud away from each other. At least, _too far_ from each other.

Instead on commenting on Aerith's joking words, Cloud glanced over at the pole in her hands. "What's it called?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"A name," he pointed out a matter-of-factly. "It looks custom-made."

"Oh." She gave the staff a look. A name wasn't given in Reno's letter, so she supposed she would have to give it one. Again, she was reminded of the ridiculous imagery from earlier. He was her first love; she said it so herself. At one point, he was her knight in shining armor. She stifled a giggle – it still was a ridiculous thought, in her opinion.

Aerith glanced back at her two companions. Two pairs of eyes, one wine-coloured, the other mako-eyed, bore down at her, waiting for an answer.

Giving them a gentle smile, she replied, "Fairy Tale."

* * *

**A.N.** In case you didn't know, 'Fairy Tale' is the name of one of Aerith's weapons. It's either won from Reno when you confront the Turks in Gongaga, or bought in Junon in disks 2 and 3. Which is really quite pointless because, well, you know.

This was tricky. Hopefully, I conveyed Aerith's feelings smoothly. Let me know what you think!


End file.
